Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario
'Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario '''is another of mariofan888's Bangers. The German and English versions of the song can be found here , and here , respectively. The song is about a man calling himself Dr. Mario. Lyrics German (Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario) Ich bin Doktor Mario, ich kann so coole Tricks, ich bin Doktor Mario. Ich bin Doktor Mario, ich bin so super cool. Ich kann dies, ich kann das. Ich bin Doktor Mario, ich kann einfach alles. English (Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario (English Version)) I am Doctor Mario I can cool Tricks, I am Doctor Mario. I am Doctor Mario I am super cool. I can this, I can that. I am Doctor Mario I can all. = Translation from German to English I am Doctor Mario, I can do cool tricks, I am Doctor Mario. I am Doctor Mario, I am very cool. I can do this, I can do that. I am Doctor Mario, I can do simply everything. Lyrical analysis Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario is a masterpiece and a beautiful character study on the titular "Dr. Mario". I am Doctor Mario Mariofan888 claims to ''be Dr. Mario in this line. This seems strange at a first glance, considering his YouTube username, "mario'fan'888". Why would Dr. Mario be a fan of himself? This seemingly nonsensical lyric builds curiosity in the listener, one of many examples of mariofan888's genius. I can cool tricks Furthermore, Dr. Mario/mariofan888 claims to "cool tricks". The lack of an auxillary verb may be puzzling to sub-200 IQ listeners, but sufficiently intelligent observers easily ascertain the meaning of the line. The lack of the word "do" is a subtle declaration of superiority, that the Doctor does not need to 'do' anything, mariofan888 simply is. I am Doctor Mario The repetition of the first line shows the singer's determination to convey his chosen identity. I am super cool. In contrast to the earlier line, this line makes use of the auxillary verb "am", showing that indeed, mariofan888 does need to try to stay cool. This beautiful line illustrates mariofan888's struggle to maintain his social life even though he is very skilled. No matter how many cool tricks he has, he struggles to fit in. I can this, I can that. mariofan888 laments that he has mastered many tricks, but still faces social burdens. I am Doctor Mario I can all. A small-minded individual would assume this line to be saying that Dr. Mario can do anything effortlessly, but in reality, this is the opposite. This line is actually a lie to the listener. mariofan888 displays his beautiful use of the "Unreliable Narrator" trope with this line, as the Doctor claims to be able to do anything easily, but actually, he can never master the one thing he desires, to be loved. In fact, he is even lying about his very identity. The singer is not actually Dr. Mario. This is merely a façade he puts up to try to fit in. This song is truly a masterful tragedy. The lyrics repeat after this, showing how the singer struggles again and again to fit in, but never can. *terrible recorder noises* The singer's beautiful recorder playing shows how despite his talents and skills, he will never find true love. Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario is at its heart a tragedy about a man trying to change himself to fit in socially, even assuming a false identity, but still failing all the same. Character Analysis Little is known about the singer of this song, other than what is stated throughout the piece itself. Personality * "Dr. Mario" seems to suffer from an inferiority complex, due to his constant assertions of his own skill. * Tries very hard to be cool, very self-conscious of his image. * He was seemingly very lonely until his recruitment into the Legion of Oatmeal. Skills * ImpersonationThe singer must be an extremely skilled mimic to maintain this kind of charade for this long. * Can cool tricks * Can this * Can that * Can allThis claim may not be entirely true due to it contradicting other parts of the song. This may simply be a false claim, as "Dr. Mario" is clearly a very unreliable narrator. * Playing the recorder Biography * At an unknown point in time, "Dr. Mario" replaced the real Dr. Mario, taking his identity. The whereabouts of the real Dr. Mario remain unknown. * At some later point in time, he was inducted into the Legion of Oatmeal. References Category:Bangers Category:Mariofan88's Legion of Oatmeal Category:People Category:Characters